


MinGis weak point

by Interstellar_starlight



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, But also serious, Funny, M/M, Romance, Who's it gonna be?, like not bad serious but good serious, only one is right, seven tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_starlight/pseuds/Interstellar_starlight
Summary: MinGi x ???MinGi wanted by all seven members?Yes! And only one can get him! But who? And how are they going to decide which one?Well, here you go~
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uyucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uyucha/gifts).



> Hi guys ^^
> 
> This is my first fan fiction on this site. I posted a story like this with BTS on fanfiktion.de in German. It was my original story and I decided to write it with Ateez in a update and better version ^^  
> I hope you'll like it ^^
> 
> By the way, English is not my first language so sorry for any typos XD

Seven of the eight members were currently sitting at the kitchen table. It‘s early in the morning, around 7 a.m., and SeongHwa made some breakfast for all of them. The only one sound asleep was MinGi. He wasn’t aware of the animated conversation that was going on between them.

“You can’t like him like that!” roared JongHo, his usually loud and skillful voice just a hushed whisper. His outbreak was directed towards YeoSang. “And why’s that? I like him! You can’t like him because I already do!” was his response. Now YunHo had enough of the arguing and put both of his hands on their mouths. “Stop it. He’s my best friend and I like him the most out of all of you. I am the one who’s going to get him!” he said. But he wasn’t finished yet as he turned around to face SeongHwa. “And you can’t claim the right that he should be yours just because you’re the oldest!”

SeongHwa crossed his arms, a vein of anger popped out on his temple. “Oh, you think so? I can like him just as much as you do. I don’t have to be his best friend but I’m the one he relies on the most! And you two stop it!” he looked over to San and WooYoung who were arguing heatedly. “Neither of you is going to get him because I like him the most so he should be mine!”

San and WooYoung stopped arguing to glare deadly towards the oldest. “Oh no. I like him the most!” the younger of the two started. A pained look hushed over San’s face, but no one seemed to notice. “No you can’t! I like him. He should be mine!” “No, he’s mine!” “Nuh uh! Mine!”

“STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!”

Silence.

The leader said the first word since he’d sat down at the table.

The rest of Ateez looked at him like kicked puppies, waiting for the storm and lecture that’s about to come. But oh, were they fooled!

“I‘m the leader! I‘ll get him!” he yelled and the arguing started again.

What’s going on here you ask? You see... all of the seven members of Ateez were crushing on the same person. MinGi to be specific.

And little did they know. Said person was leaning against the wall next to the slightly opened kitchen door, hearing everything they were talking about. He couldn’t believe his ears. That... just wasn’t possible, was it? He was just about to step in, when SeongHwa’s voice echoed through the room again.

“Let’s make a bet!”

Silence. Again.

“A bet?” YunHo asked. “What kind of bet are you talking about?”

“So, you know about the fact that people have weak points? But not like Yeosang’s fable for drones or San’s love for shiber. More like, when you touch Wooyoung’s neck, he gets super red!” At these words everybody turned a different shade of the named color. They knew exactly what the oldest meant. You just have some body parts that make you feel things. Like you are ticklish or you kick out. But sometimes there are places that make you feel giddy. In a good way. Kinda sexy if the one touching you is the right person.

MinGi gulped heavily. Everything! But please not this!

SeongHwa continued. “Whoever finds out MinGi’s weak point first gets to ask him out!”

Screams, shattering glass, footsteps. The sound of war echoed from behind the door now and MinGi panicked for a second because he feared his eavesdropping could be found out. But the leader came to his rescue.

“STOP!” he yelled again and the room went silent. “We can‘t just jump him, even thought I would like to (and no, MinGi did not blush at these words, no) but we have to be aware of how MinGi would feel. So let‘s make it like this. Everyone only has one attempt to guess were his weak point could be. Never mind who goes first but one at a time. And you must share which place you tried once you’ve failed. You‘ll write it in our group chat without MinGi (wait what?) and the next one can try.”

MinGi’s eyes widened. That‘s absolutely not fair for him!

“But what if neither of us finds it?” WooYoung asked. HongJoong smiled and said “Then we’ll let MinGi in on this situation and he can choose one.”

MinGi blinked confusedly.

He could choose one? But... who? He likes everyone the same, he couldn’t decide something like this. Or... no maybe.. If he really had to choose, he would go with one person to the end of the world because he trusts him the most. If he had to choose, it would be him.

Hongjoong’s voice echoed loudly through the home of the eight members.

“Good. Let the game begin!”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all ♡  
> I already feel loved from your feedback. Thank you guys so much ^^ 
> 
> Please enjoy the first chapter ♡

The game started.

MinGi has heard everything he needed to know. He walked back to his room as silent as possible and sat on his bed. The members liked him? More than just as a friend? That couldn't be true, right? 

Yes, he was best friends with YunHo, but best friends aren't lovers. And yes, he relies on SeongHwa very much, but the oldest just had this motherly side that made him feel like he's at home. WooYoung and San? He liked to play around with them, annoy the shit out of the other members and run away laughing. JongHo and Yeosang were nice too. Kind people but they could be evil sometimes. Nevertheless, he loved them, as his friends of course. And his leader? Hongjoong was the best leader a band could possibly wish for and he was sacrificing everything for them. 

But one of them as his boyfriend?

MinGi sighed and let himself fall back on his bed, staring up to the ceiling. Maybe... only one of them. He would accept one without thinking twice, he realized. But what was the possibility that exactly this person is going to find out his weak point?

He is just going to reject whoever is going to win in a friendly way. He wanted to maintain the good relationship within the group.

He heard a knock on his door. "Mingi-ah are you awake? Breakfast is ready. You probably are hungry because you didn't eat dinner yesterday." Said Seonghwa on the other side of the door. MinGi smiled. That's what he meant with motherly side. SeongHwa was a great hyung! "Yeah I am. I'm coming." he replied and sat up again.

He just had to be as normal as ever. Joke around, laugh a lot and pout over being scolded by Hongjoong Hyung, he thought to himself while getting ready to face the others and then he left his room. Everyone was behaving like they normally would. San and WooYoung were playing Mario Kart together while JongHo and Yunho sat beside them, cheering for different teams.

He went into the kitchen and smiled. The breakfast looked delicious.

“Smells yummy SeongHwa Hyung!“ he said and plops down onto one chair, raising his chopsticks and munching down happily on his food. It tasted just as delicious as it looked. SeongHwa just smiled fond of him and watched him eat while he cleaned the dishes the other members had left behind. He really could use a third hand for this because no one seemed to care about cleaning the house and chores. Except him of course. 

"We have the day off right?“ Mingi remembered and asked between bites and a full mouth. „Please swallow first before you speak. And yes. We‘ve got the day all to ourselves.“ The oldest said. MinGi nodded, ate something of the food and opened his mouth again. „What is everybody going to do?“

SeongHwa thought for a while. „Well, I wanted to finally finish cleaning the house and then I wanted to read the book I bought last week. HongJoong is going to be in the studio writing on some songs as always. San and WooYoung... they wanted to eat Ramyun in some fancy restaurant that opened yesterday. I don’t know how they managed to get a reservation. After that, they wanted to go shopping and I think YeoSang will join them. He said something about needing some new pieces for his drones. Yunho is probably going to dance. You know him better than me but he said something about leaving in an hour. And JongHo wanted to go to the gym.“

SeongHwa sighed and continued. "He said something about ‘adding some gains for his apple-breaking-singing muscles‘.“ He looked at MinGi and smiled. "What are you planning on doing?“ he asked, hoping for the younger to stay at home so that he could try to get near him. He wanted to test his luck because he already got a body part that he guessed could be MinGi's weak point. 

MinGi gulped hard, unnoticed by the older who was lost in his thoughts, already guessing what he was thinking about. "Oh... I‘m going to... uhm... you know-„ „He‘s going to join me in thy gym.“

JongHo walked into the kitchen, grinning from one ear to the other. "Why would I?“ MinGi asked and the youngest one put a hand on his shoulder. „Because the fans saw them Middies and are hungry for more. So I assume that our manager has some plans for you to show your abs more.“ 

SeongHwa and MinGi blinked confused at him. "Middies?“ the oldest asked. JongHo just rolled his eyes. "Do you guys even read the comments from our fans or google yourselves some times? Middies. MinGi and Tiddies equals Middies.“ he explained and named person instantly blushed a deep shade of red. "What?! W-Who said that? And why? That‘s so embarassing!“ he squeaked but the other two just laughed at him. "Yeah sure. You ripped your clothes apart like it was your daily doing!“ JongHo laughed harder and SeongHwa added under giggles "Yeah but he got super red and shy once we were backstage. A-And he even apologised to the staff and crew members for doing this out of the blue.“ They laughed more leaving MinGi a pouting mess. "Yah guys! Don’t talk like that about me! I‘m still here and can hear you if you didn’t notice!“ he whined and crossed his arms, looking away from them. Of course not just because of his red cheeks, noo, because he was mad at them. That‘s why. 

„Alright, alright just get ready. I want to leave soon!“ JongHo said and MinGi nodded, witnessing his chance to get away from them. 

He first went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and make himself look slightly more presentable. Not very much, it‘s just for sports anyways. Back in his room he slipped into some comfy shorts and a t-shirt. As he was about to leave his room when he stopped abruptly. "Shit...“ he silently cursed as a thought crossed his mind. If he went to the gym with JongHo, they usually got their own private room so that no crazy fan could get in their nerves. But that meant, that he would be all ALONE with JongHo. That was bad because it was a chance for the younger to make a move on him. Trying to get the place of his weak spot right. And that definitely wasn‘t good! 

He gulped. But what should he do? He already sort of agreed to go with him. And even if he wasn’t going with him, he couldn’t stay at the dorm either. Because SeongHwa would use the chance of them being alone to make his move instead of JongHo. If he had to choose, which one would be easier to avoid? 

He shook his head. He would go with JongHo. SeongHwa has power. Motherly power only a mum had. And SeongHwa. So JongHo... But JongHo was strong. His body at least. If they were to wrestle, Mingi would lose. 

While he stood there, thinking about the best option to choose, a heated conversation started in the kitchen. 

\----

"What the hell JongHo! I wanted to tell him to stay back and help me clean the house!“ SeongHwa snapped at the younger, his mom side on full display. But oh no, JongHo wasn’t having any of this. "As if he wanted to do chores! No one does! Only you!“ he replied back, getting the older to growl. "That‘s not important right now! I would have got him to do something. I just have to give him something as a reward when he‘s done.“

JongHo snorted. "Well bad luck for you. I was faster. He‘s coming with me. All Alone~ I think I already know where his weak point is. So I won‘t let any of you guys try it out first because I‘m going to win!“

“No you won‘t! I‘m the oldest so I‘ve got the right to try it out first!“

“Oh no! Don‘t come at me like this! If you insist on this rule then HongJoong Hyung would be the first one because he‘s the leader. So he‘s waaaaay above you!“

“Don‘t you dare try that leader thing on me! And have some respect for your elders!“

“Oh I‘m sorry grandpa. Didn‘t know you wanted to be called like this.“

“Yah you little-"

“Uhm... guys?“

———

SeongHwa and JongHo froze on the spot. They turned around to look at a confused MinGi, not knowing that he actually knew very well about what they were arguing about. "What‘s going on here?“ he asked, playing dumb and watches as they turned to face each other communicating through their minds and then turning around to him again, smiling brightly. Almost way too shining. 

"Oh nothing, nothing. I just wanted JongHo to help me do the dishes as long as you were getting ready but he refused to.“ "Riiiiiight. I said that I don‘t have the time because I assumed that you were ready to go now.“ And they smiled brightly again. 

MinGi sighed and nodded, pushing the thought about telling them that he knows about the deal aside. "We can go now. I‘m all set.“ he said and JongHo smiled. MinGi left the kitchen to put his shoes and jacket on, missing the way the maknae turned around to the oldest again, grinning triumphantly. He then followed his prey out of the dorm.

\----

MinGi sweated more than ever. And he couldn’t tell exactly how exhausted he was because forming any thought was out of his league right now. 

Why? Because he not only had to do his exercises, which increased dramatically since the last time he did them, he also had to constantly run away from JongHo. 

The younger used every chance he got to get near him. He offered his help when he had to do sit-ups, saying he would hold his feet down. But MinGi ran away, tucking his legs under a bench and casually (he really tried to sound as normal as he could) saying that this was alright. 

Next he wanted to do some push-ups (because who doesn’t like men with toned arms?), but JongHo instantly joked about sitting on his back to give him some extra hardship during the training. So instead of doing the said push-ups he changed them into pull-ups on that nasty iron bar. Yeah, he didn’t like pull-ups but for the safety of his body he endured the pain. 

Next thing up, he wanted to lay down on the bench to push up some weights but he changed it into pulling up some handles because the maknae instantly was at his side again, claiming to help him if he couldn’t push it up anymore.

Stretching was the worst part but he'd done so much training for his muscles that he had to relax them too. It was necessary to do these workouts. The tricky thing was, when he started to bend down, he has to look down too. So he got no idea where JongHo was at this moment. And oh did he jump high when he got back up because the younger was standing right before his eyes. Not on eyelevel of course. MinGi was tall as hell, God be blessed, but still right in front. of. him. RIGHT. THERE. 

So MinGi jumped back, tripped on some damn handles he used just some minutes ago and crashed to the floor. 

And his luck got worse. 

JongHo wanted to help him stand up again but he "accidentally“ tripped over the SAME handle and fell right onto him. 

Like right on top of him. The ground beneath him and JongHo hovering over hi-

"OW! What the hell JongHo!“ MinGi screamed, whipping his head back and holding his left ear. 

"What?“ JongHo asked. 

"What?! You just bit my ear!!“

“Whaaaaat? No I didn’t!“

“You did!“

“Did what?“

“JongHo! You. just. bit. my. ear.“

“No I didn’t.“

“Argh!!!“

MinGi flopped down again groaning, staring at the ceiling of the gym that wasn’t covered with any part of JongHo. 

"Yes you did...“ he murmured. 

"No I didn’t. I think you hit your head or something. You alright? Are you feeling dizzy?“ he asked.   
  
  


MinGi just groaned and pushed the younger one away, getting up again. "That's enough for today! We're going home. And just shower at home! I don't feel like showering here..." He said and went to change his clothes.

\----

JongHo sighed deeply, looking after the tall one as he went to the locker rooms. He had failed. He was sure that the ear would be MinGis weak point. The taller one had the habit of scratching it every now and then. So he assumed that this could be a place were he should try his luck. Bad he was wrong. And now his chance was gone.

Grumbling he took out his phone from his bag and opened their group chat.

_Me:_

_Guys. I tried but I failed. His ear is not his weak point!_

_YeoSang Hyung_

_YES! I want to try next!_

_SeongHwa Hyung_

_Don't you dare! I almost had my chance today but JongHo stole it from me._

_Serves you right!_

_Me:_

_*gasp* SeongHwa Hyung!_

_SeongHwa Hyung_

_Oh now you can call me Hyung?!_

_YunHo Hyung_

_Guys come on. Calm down. Everyone can try it._

_But I'm next!_

_HongJoong Hyung_

_Uhm JongHo? Which side did you try?_

Silence.

"Oh fuck me!" he cried out. He was dumb! So dumb! He should have tried both ears! What if the right one was sensitive and not the left one? He groaned and looked to the locker room, thinking about running in and trying it out but his mobile phone notified him about a new group message.

_San Hyung_

_Bad thing for you JongHo. Good thing for us. Only one place remember! You can't try the other side!_

_WooYoung Hyung_

_Yes! Exactly like Sannie said! Don't you dare try the other side! You've got your chance_!

_San Hyung_

_Now back off bitches, I'm the next!_

_WooYoung Hyung_

_TRY ME BITCH_

And the game continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? JongHo is out of the game! Who's the next one to try? Do you guys already know who is going to win, IF somebody wins? (; tell me ^^
> 
> I just had to let him try his ear first cause I'm ultra sensitive when you touch my ears. Like I get goosebumps all over my body XD 
> 
> See you in the next chapter ^^

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is in work and I have all ideas already finished. I hope I'll see some of you guys in the next chapter when everything starts ╮(︶▽︶)╭


End file.
